The present invention relates to a high-frequency signal processing device and a wireless communication system, and particularly relates to a technique which is effectively applied to a high-frequency signal processing device for a mobile phone system, mounting a digital type PLL (Phase Locked Loop) circuit.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2008-521280 (Patent document 1) discloses a transmission leakage signal removal adaptive filter for mitigating the influence of a transmission leakage signal from a transmission system circuit to a receiving system circuit. When the receiving system circuit receives a receiving signal including a desired signal and jammer and a transmission leakage signal, noise is caused in the desired signal by mixing modulation of the jammer and the transmission leakage signal. The above adaptive filter subtracts subtraction of an estimation value of this transmission leakage signal from the receiving signal in the receiving system circuit.